Shanoa (Castlevania)
Summary Shanoa is the heroine of Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. She represents the Order of Ecclesia, the only group who seems up to the task of defeating Dracula in the Belmonts' absence. She is able to absorb Glyphs using the large rune on her back, which provide her with magical weapon abilities. Although she is often seen wielding an ethereal crimson-colored rapier, Shanoa can use any other weapons granted by her glyphs. Shanoa was picked as a vessel for Dominus by Barlowe. Before the ritual was performed, she was assaulted by her receptive sibling and individual Ecclesia part, Albus. Since that time, she has lost her feelings and recollections. After arousing, Shanoa heard Barlowe's variant of the occasions and got the request to recover him and Dominus from Albus. She wanders upon the Wygol Village and goes over the different dungeons while rescuing the villagers, and supporting them through Quests. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Shanoa Origin: Castlevania Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery and Magic, Glyph Creation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can survive without oxygen), Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Ice, Lightning, Fire, Wind and Earth varieties), Danmaku (Through Glyph Unions; Can make it rain arrows and summon meteors), Magnetism Manipulation (From Magnes which allows her to boost her self to locations through metal), Weather Manipulation (Can create a blizzard with her Grando glyph union), Homing Attack (Some of her Glyphs share this property), Weapon Creation (Glyphs allow her to create weapons), Creation (Can create blocks of stone), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Summoning, Glyph Absorption, Supernatural Luck, Power Nullification and Attack Reflection, Damage Boost, Intangibility and Phasing (Through Paries which allows her to phase through walls and Scutum union which makes her intangible for a short while), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Can slow down time, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can hit and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Flight, Shapeshifting, Regeneration, Can inflict Poison, Petrification and Curses (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic), Immunity to the following: Poison, Curses (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic), Petrification, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to the following: Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasure, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Blood Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Castle's Influence/Effect's: (Transmutation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Should be able to resist Holy Attacks) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Defeated Death and a weakened Dracula, thought could only kill the later by sacrificing her life through Dominus) Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Death and a weakened Dracula) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can push large stone blocks) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range normally. Her spells range varies according to the glyph she is using. Standard Equipment: Glyphs and Armor (Order of Ecclesia Inventory) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: She needs mana to use her Glyphs, the Glyph Union she used to defeat Dracula in Order of Ecclesia will kill the user after casting it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Glyph Union. Gallery Ecclesia01.jpg Ecclesia02.jpg Ecclesia03.jpg Ecclesia04.jpg Ecclesia05.jpg Ecclesia06.jpg Shanoa01.jpg Shanoa02.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Glyph Users